Goodbye
by SimplyCuteBambi
Summary: I tried so hard to block away the memory of our goodbye but it was harder than I thought. It was still fresh in my mind as if it had only happened yesterday instead of a month ago. Smitchie one-shot!


_An: Hey guys so I opened notepad determind to come up with something to write for camp rock. And the idea just hit me like a ton of bricks so to speak my head hurts lol anyway moving on_

_**I can honestly say you've been on my mind**_

_**Since I woke up today**_

_**I look at your photograph all the time**_

_**And these memories come back to mind**_

_**And I don't mind**_

I heard the alarm ringing somewhere on my stand. I groaned as I reached over and hit the alarm. I yawned and sat up tirdley rubbing my eyes. I grumbled at the early time I had to wake up and headed to the shower. As I stepped out of the shower I couldn't help but think about him. He was the first thought that entered my mind today oddly enough. If your wondering who he is I'm talking about _Shane Grey. _

And yes I do mean the one and only Shane grey member of connect 3 and one of the hottest boys alive. But to me he was more than that. He was I started to remember as the tears came to my eyes no I couldn't think of that not now not today. I pushed the thought out of my mind. As I started to choose any outfit I noticed a piece of paper thrown in the back of my closet. Curiously I reached out and grabbed it. It was a rare picture of him that he gave me. His shaggy black hair was covering half of his eyes. He was smiling brightly up at the camera. The corners of my mouth involuntarily lifted up into a smile as I remembered the last time we spent together.

_Flashback_

_We were sitting in the middle of a desert having just finished our picnic. We just sat there star gazing. Each time we would point out a star and compare it to a shape. "Oh look"Shane said smiling as he pointed to one. I giggled as I said "It looks like you in the morning" I said laughing. He looked at me with a hurt face. "Not funny" He said as he crossed his arms over his chest like a five year old. "Oh did I make Shaney made at me?" I said in a baby nodded as he tried to keep a serious face. "Want a kiss to make it all better?" I said as our faces were mere inches from each other. His face brightened enthusiastically as he nodded ferventley. "Nah" I said as I pulled away abrubtly. "It's more fun watching you beg" I said as I leand back again. "You are so mean" Shane said as towered over me. "Sit back down" I said as I punched his arm lightly. "I wanna watch the stars" I said complaining as I tried to get around him. "Nuh uh I am a much better sight" He said confidentley puffing his chest. "Yeah in your head" I said teasingly. "What did I say physcotic person" He said jokingly. "But you know you love me" I said as I winked at him. "That I do" He said as he pulled me closer. "Good" I said as I ruffled his hair. "Cuz I love you too" I said as I leaned back into his embrace. I put my head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat._

_End flashback_

Unlike all other times though I didn't mind having flashbacks of him now. It doesn't hurt as much as it used to. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and picked out my outfite and I grabbed my bag and song book and headed out the door.

_**I remember when we kissed**_

_**I still feel it on my lips**_

_**The time that you danced with me with no music playing**_

_**I remember the simple things**_

_**I remember till I cry**_

_**But the one thing I wish I'd forget**_

_**The memory I wanna forget is goodbye**_

As I opened my locker I remembered the first time Shane kissed me. It was under the moonlight and he was so gentle so patient. I can't imagine a more perfect first kiss. I sighed as I touched my lips and remembered the feel of his lips against mine. It felt so right. I went to my next class and sat in the back. When the miss gave us free time I heard some rumble outside. It was starting to rain. I felt the moisture in my eyes as I remembered the time when Shane found me sitting in the rain.

My car broke down so he rushed to me and handed me his jacket. I remember I noticed a special twinkle in his eye. When I asked him what was up. He asked me to dance I laughed as I told him there was no music but he just grabbed me and we just waltzed in the middle of the deserted street in the rain. I even remember his phone calls at night when he couldn't sleep. Sure he woke me up from my beauty sleep and I gave him a good lecture about it but it was still sweet.

I suddenly felt the tears well up to my eyes and I didn't notice them till I felt hot prickly liquid fall down my face. I excused myself to go the bathroom and just sat there for 15 minutes staring at myself. Just as I was leaving the bathroom I remembered the last memory me and Shane had together which was goodbye. I didn't want to leave him. But I was holding him back so I let him go plus the distance wasn't easy for either of us.

_**I woke up this morning and played our song**_

_**And through my tears I sang along**_

_**I picked up the phone and then put it down**_

_**Cuz I know I'm wasting my time**_

_**But I don't mind**_

I woke up earlier than usual from a dream as usual. I sighed as I remembered it was about Shane. I kept seeing his face everywhere and it wasn't easy. Far from it actually. I grabbed my ipod and cell phone off my desk and changed into some sweat pants and a sweat shirt. I opened the door and was met with the cool early morning air as I plugged the head phones into my ear and sprinted off into a jog.

As I was running I heard a song I never thought I'd be able to hear again. It was the song me and Shane always called our own. It was "Can I have this dance" And it was sung by vanessa hudgens and zac efron. I smiled as I sat down to regain my breath. I felt myself reach for my phone. I started scrolling through the numbers until I came to his number. I was about to dial but I shook my head and put the phone back into my pocket. I knew it was useless now but if I can't have Shane there was nothing wrong with holding on to the memories was there?

_**I remember when we kissed**_

_**I still feel it on my lips**_

_**The time that you danced with me **_

_**With no music playing**_

_**I remember the simple things**_

_**I remember till I cry**_

_**But the one thing I wish I'd forget**_

_**The memory I wanna forget**_

I tried so hard to block away the memory of our goodbye but it was harder than I thought. It was still fresh in my mind as if it had only happened yesterday instead of a month ago. If i could erase one memory it would be that one. Just so I could have all the good ones without the pain. But they say no pain no gain right?

I got home and greeted my mum with a kiss on the cheek as I went up to get started on my homework. I took out my books and put on some light music in the background.

_**Suddenly my cell phone is blowing up**_

_**With your ringtone**_

I heard my phone ring and froze as soon as I realized the ringtone it was craig david's unbelievable. There was only one person who had that ringtone. I slowly reached out for my phone as if I was worried I'd wake up from that dream. I blinked once twice to make sure I was reading the name right and it was apparent I was not dreaming. I hesitated for only a second but then took a deep breath and answered.

_**I hesitate but answer it anyway**_

_**You sound so alone**_

_**And I'm surprised to hear you say**_

As soon as I answered my phone I could hear the loneliness in Shane's voice. He sounded so miserable and depressed unlike his usual cheery good natured self. I was very surprised when I heard him say the exact things I was thinking

_**You remember when we kissed**_

_**You still feel it on your lips**_

_**The time that you danced with me**_

_**With no music playing**_

_**You remember the simple things**_

_**We'd talk till we cry**_

I felt myself choke up at his words. Shane was the first one I opened up to with the truth about my dad. He let me pour my heart out and he just held me and stroked my hair as I cried. He even cried with me saying it was unfair that I had to go through all this alone.

_**You said that your biggest regret**_

_**The one thing you wish I'd forget**_

_**Is saying goodbye**_

"Mitch?" He whispered. "Yeah?" I whispered fearing my voice might convery my true emotions. " Turn around" He said. "What do you mean?" I said curiously as I turned around. I found him standing outside my balcony. I closed my cell and wiped my tears away as I opened the door.

"Don't say goodbye please" He said passionatley. "But I" I said as he put his hands on my lips to silence me. "Your not holding me back if it weren't for you i wouldn't still be out there doing what I love" He said sincerley. He pulled his hands away and I smiled at him as I hugged him tightly.

_**Saying goodbye**_

"What are you thinking about?" He asked after a while. "I'm thinking that saying goodbye to you was the best thing that I've ever done" I said. He looked at me curiously. "Because it taught me how important you are to me" I said smiling brightly at him. "And I know I'm so important you can't live without me blah blah" He said jokingly as he got up and walked around the room with a models pose. "Knock it off" I said throwing a pillow at him.

He caught it and said "Oh no you didn't" In that girl attitude as he shook his head around. I fell on the ground laughing so hard. "You are so funny when you act like a girl" I told him as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "But that is how you act" He said in that obvious tone as he sat down next to me. "And you big macho men don't do anything I suppose?" I said as I raised my eyebrows at him. "Nop" He said proudly. "Uh huh keep telling yourself that it just might come true" I said as rolled my eyes at him.

_**Goodbye**_

_An: so I hope you guys enjoyed that I was planning on a different ending but I think this one went much better. The song used is Miley cyrus goodbye. And this is dedicated to my best friend(super star and perfect on fanfic) for her birthday. Happy 15th birthday Jo(jala)!_


End file.
